


Dance for somebody you love

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Little bit of hurt/comfort, Lucy dances, inspired by Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: An one-shot where Alex and Maggie find out Lucy can dance. Inspired by Jenna's role in the movie "Step Up", also by James Arthur's "Say You Won"t Let Go". Title kinda inspired by Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)".





	Dance for somebody you love

When Maggie and Alex step into their house, they're confused.  
There's music coming out from the studio where Maggie usually works out in.  
It's that kind of classical music for ballet dancing.  
And the only one at home is Lucy.  
And they don't know she can dance.  
"You think it's Lucy?" Maggie asks while unclipping her service weapon and NCPD badge from her belt.  
"She's the only one home, tho she never mentioned that she dances" Alex replies, hanging up both hers and Maggie's leather jackets beside Lucy's.  
"Well, we have to go find out what kind of dancer our girlfriend is" Maggie smirks, clearly excited about the concept of Lucy dancing.

The two of them stand at the doorway of the studio in awe. There's Lucy, dancing gracefully and fluidly across the space of the room.  
Wearing a tank top along with a pair of leggings, every move of Lucy is showing off her perfect curves.   
A grand battement. A pirouette. Another grand battement. Another pirouette. Then a grand jeté.  
The soft thud indicates the perfect landing of Lucy's bare foot onto the floor, as well as the end of the routine.  
"Wow" Alex and Maggie say under their breaths at the same time.  
Lucy's head snaps to the door, eyes wide. She was too engrossed in her dance to notice her girlfriends' presence.  
"You never told us you can dance that well" Alex says, stepping into the studio. She really wants to kiss Lucy right now. That dance, it's quite a turn on.  
"I used to dance in high school and college, stopped when I got enlisted. I was going through things in my old hard drive and came across with this old footage and I just can't resist this urge to dance..." Lucy rambles out nervously.  
"Breathe there Luce" Maggie also steps forward to place a hand on Lucy's forearm, stopping her rambling effectively.  
"We are just surprised our girlfriend can dance so well and that was hot Luce" Alex supplies with a wink, causing Lucy to blush.  
"I can do another routine for you two? If you wanna see more?" Lucy suggests softly, shyly.  
"Of course we wanna see more!" Alex says before pulling Lucy in for a heated kiss.  
"We surely do" Maggie whispers into Lucy's ear before kissing her after her two girlfriends break apart.  
When the three finish exchanging kisses, Alex and Maggie retreat to the back of the room, leaving spaces for Lucy to dance. The two settle on the floor with Maggie sitting between Alex's long legs and Alex wrapping her arms around Maggie.  
"Give me a sec to find the music" Lucy says while scrolling through her Spotify playlists.

The music starts.  
Alex and Maggie both recognize the song right away.  
It is James Arthur's Say You Won't Let Go.  
Lucy's routine this time is less classic, more like a fusion of contemporary and ballet.  
Lucy moves gracefully along the song, doing turns, kicks and jumps.  
Alex and Maggie are totally mesmerized by Lucy.  
The way she moves.  
The way she smiles when their eyes meet.  
The way she closes her eyes and let her body flows with the music.  
There is so much emotion, so much passion, so much love.  
The dance ends with Lucy kneeling and posting in front of Alex and Maggie, tears in her eyes.  
This routine contains so many things that gone unspoken by Lucy. Alex and Maggie get it all.  
Alex and Maggie share a glance before scooting forward to wrap Lucy in their arms simultaneity.  
"That was so beautiful Luce" Maggie whispers, dropping a kiss onto Lucy's hair.  
"You like it?" Lucy's voice is small and unsteady.  
"We love it baby. We love you" Alex says, tightening her arms around Lucy.  
Lucy whispers after a few seconds, words barely audible. But Alex and Maggie catch it anyways.

"I love you two too"


End file.
